Hola, yo vivo al lado
by pauliiita
Summary: Después de terminar con su novio porque él la engañó, Bella no quiere saber nada sobre el amor, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a su nuevo vecino, Edward? Mal resumen, soy nueva en esto xD  M por escenas para adultos
1. Hola, yo vivo al lado

Capitulo uno

Estaba mirando a un punto impreciso en el horizonte, me sentía demasiado distraída. Es que todavía no podía creer que Mike Newton, el tonto al cual había llamado novio por casi un año y medio y con el cual pensaba tener mi primera vez… ¡Me había engañado durante un año con mi amiga Jessica! Y para peor, la había dejado embarazada. Esto era algo sumamente doloroso y, a pesar de que ella no era la mejor amiga del mundo (es una mujer chismosa que encuentra más importante difundir rumores a trabajar o tener una vida propia), ella, al igual que todos quienes me conocen, sabían cuanto lo quería.

¡Bella! ¡Ey, Bella! ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – De pronto, la voz de una de mis dos mejores amigas, Mary Alice Brandon (mejor conocida como Alice), me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Me voltee a mirarla y me encontré, como siempre, con aquella chica baja y de pelo negro y corto que se dispara en punta hacia todas direcciones, alegre, hiperactiva y adicta a las compras, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

¿Eh? No Alice, lo siento… Estaba en otro planeta.

¡Es que tú eres la mujer más masoquista del universo! –Resoplo molesta- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar en lo que Michael Newton te hizo? ¡Mejor alégrate de que ya no es parte de tu vida!

Sabes que no algo que se me vaya a olvidar mañana –Bajé la vista de mi amiga hacia el suelo- Él fue importante en mi vida.

Sí, pero te engañó… ¡Y es tan estupido y falto de neuronas que dejó embarazada a esa tontita de Stanley! Podría haber buscado una amante de mucha más categoría –Rió amargamente.

Bueno, en fin… Debo alegrarme porque ya no está en mi vida, después de todo –Sonreí con pena, aunque más que sonrisa era una mueca extraña.

Eso es cierto, y si yo fuera tú cambiaría la cara porque sabes que Rosalie se enfadará si te ve triste de nuevo –Dijo mi amiga en un tono bastante alegre, para dejar de lado el desagradable tema anterior.

Rosalie era mi otra mejor amiga. Es alta, rubia y de ojos azules, de carácter fuerte y decidido, pero a la vez relajado y alegre con nosotras. Es novia de Emmett McCarty, un chico simpático y, a la vez, bastante inocente, por no mencionar que le encanta reír por todo, incluso por lo que no debe reír. Es alto y muy musculoso… Esto último se debe aquel ama ir al gimnasio y hacer muchas pesas (de hecho, conoció a Rosalie en el gimnasio al que iban).

Mientras Alice se iba a la cocina a ver el avance del almuerzo, yo me tiré en el sillón de la sala. Conocí a mis dos amigas de niña y, cuando entramos a la universidad, nos fuimos a vivir juntas, aunque solamente Alice y yo seguíamos viviendo en el departamento (que fue un regalo de los padres de Rosalie para nosotras, puesto que ellos son empresarios y tienen bastante dinero), puesto que mi rubia amiga se había ido a vivir con su novio Emmett hacia ya un año.

De pronto, sonó el timbre. Alice me grito un "Bella, abre la puerta, por favor" desde la cocina, por lo que me levanté del sillón para abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hice, me dio un ataque de risa.

Deberías venir a vivir aquí en vez de perder tanto tiempo haciendo visitas… Te ahorrarías bastante dinero en gasolina –Dije cuando mi ataque paró.

La gente normal saluda con un "hola", Bella –Me respondió Jasper con una sonrisa, al tiempo que yo me hacia a un lado para que entrara a la casa. Jasper es el novio de Alice y hermano mayor de Rosalie. Es igual a su hermana, al punto de que más de una persona pensaría que son gemelos. Jasper es bastante relajado, y por alguna razón su presencia en una habitación siempre resulta relajante. Tiene un marcado acento sureño, puesto que se fue a Texas a estudiar sicología.

Bueno, "hola" Jasper –Dije riendo, mientras hacia énfasis en el "hola". Él siempre me hacia sentir mejor, sobre todo después de lo de… Ya no quiero volver a mencionarlo.

¡Jasper! –El grito de mi amiga me dejo, de forma casi literal, pegada al techo. Me aparto de un empujón para poder tirarse a los brazos de su novio y besarlo.

Detesté esa atmosfera romántica, por lo que me fui a mi habitación, y me eché a la cama a dormir una siesta. No me imaginó cuanto tiempo pasó, pero desperté porque Alice me movía de forma insistente.

¿Qué ocurre, duende? –Le pregunté más dormida que despierta.

Jasper y yo vamos al cine, ¿te molesta mucho si te dejamos sola? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios.

Haz lo que quieras –Murmuré, algo más despierta, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

¡Gracias amiga, eres la mejor! ¡Te amo! –Alice me abrazó y se fue. Sentí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

Me quedé mirando el techo por un tiempo aproximado de diez o quince minutos, pensando en si debería salir a caminar por último por la calle en la que se encuentra el edificio, cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Me levanté, y cuando estaba en la sala, dije:

Siempre se te olvida algo Alice, deberías preocuparte más cuando sales.

Cuando terminé de decir esa frase, abrí la puerta y me congelé. La persona que tenia frente a mi no era Alice, sino que era el hombre más maravilloso que Dios pudo poner sobre la tierra. Era alto, de ojos verdes y un rebelde pelo cobrizo, pómulos marcados, una nariz perfecta y unos muy sensuales labios redondeados, y una maravillosa piel blanca, casi nívea; además tenia músculos en los brazos, no en exceso, pero sí lo suficiente para verse muy sexy. Repentinamente sentí muchos deseos de que me desnudara y me hiciera suya ahí en la sala, cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

- Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y vivo en el departamento de al lado.


	2. Besos en la cocina

**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo :) Ha habido poquitos reviews, pero la verdad pensé que se demoraría en que hubiera por lo menos uno xD En todo caso, muchas gracias por sus palabras chicas, me alegra que les haya gustado y que hayan quedado enganchadas, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo ^^ Esa vez será un POV Edward :) Nos vemos abajo.**

Capitulo 2

Ante mí se presentaba un verdadero monumento a la belleza; era como si una diosa hubiera bajado del cielo solamente para abrir esa puerta y dejarme sin habla. Era una chica de hermosos ojos color chocolate y cabello largo color café oscuro; la forma de su rostro se asimila a la de un corazón, con pómulos grandes y marcados, y de piel pálida, casi en la misma tonalidad que la mía. Además, esos maravillosos labios algo gruesos, junto con esa tímida mirada penetrante y sumamente seductora con la que me miraba, me hacen desear no solamente besarla, sino que también me hacían tener la extraña necesidad de arrastrarla dentro del departamento y reclamarla como mía en el primer lugar que encontrara. Era tan hermosa, que me di cuenta de que el único motivo por el que fui capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras fue porque no había reparado completamente en su perfecta figura.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero preferiría que me digas Bella –Habló ella por fin. ¡Dios! Si antes pensé que su cuerpo era hermoso, su voz no tenia comparación con nada en este mundo- ¿Hace cuanto terminaste de mudarte aquí?

- ¿Y cómo sabes que acabo de llegar al edificio? –Le pregunte sorprendido.

- Bueno, si vienes a presentarte asumo que es porque eres nuevo aquí –Ella sonrío, mostrando unos hermosos dientes blancos y resplandecientes. La conocía hace menos de cinco minutos y ya babeaba, de forma casi literal.

- Es un buen razonamiento –Sonreí levemente. ¡Rayos Edward! ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir?- Sí, la verdad mandé a traer mis cosas hace una semana, y me avisaron ayer que ya tenían todo en su lugar, por lo que llegué hoy.

- Que bueno –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Es mi imaginación o ella está tan nerviosa como yo?- Así que, ¿quieres la típica taza de azúcar o prefieres pasar a tomar un té o un café conmigo?

Un segundo. ¿Me acaba de invitar a entrar a su casa? Esa idea me hizo súbitamente feliz de una forma que jamás imagine. Asentí con la cabeza, y mientras cruzaba el umbral del lugar, comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza varias imágenes poco decorosas, pero bastante placenteras… ¿Desde cuándo mi mente era tan sucia?

Caminamos en silencio hacia la cocina. Miré al pasar la sala, por lo que vi no vivía sola… ¿Viviría con su novio?

- ¿Vives con alguien, Bella?

- Sí, vivo con una amiga –Sonrió- Aun no me dices que quieres tomar, Edward.

- Ummmm… Creo que quiero un café –Reí- Sí, quiero un café.

- ¿Con cuantas de azúcar? –Preguntó. Dios, que mujer más atenta.

- Con tres estará bien –Respondí.

Me senté en una silla que se encontraba juntó a una mesa blanca. La cocina era tan amplia como la mía; se encontraba bien decorada y bien equipada. En medio de la cocina había una pequeña mesa con dos banquitos de madera, aunque había cuatro más apilados en una esquina. Mezclaba de forma perfecta varios colores… Era, definitivamente, un lugar sumamente acogedor para mí, aunque no sé si era por la mezcla de los colores o por el hecho de estar con Bella.

Mientras Bella ponía agua a hervir y yo me sentaba en uno de los banquitos, se produjo un silencio algo incomodo. Sentí la necesidad de hablar de algo, solamente para poder escuchar su voz, así que tomé un poco de aire y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

- Dime, Bella... ¿Hace cuanto vives aquí?

- Mmmmmmm –Meditó, probablemente sacando la cuenta- Unos cinco años, creo.

- ¿De verdad? –Me sorprendí un poco, significa que tiene más edad de la que creí-¿Qué edad tienes? –Ok, esa no es la mejor pregunta para una mujer.

- Tengo veintidós –Me miró a los ojos- ¿Qué edad creías que tengo?

- Ehhhhhhh… Unos diecinueve o veinte –Me sonrojé, me daba vergüenza haber preguntado algo como eso. Para mi sorpresa y, a la vez, mi relajo, ella rió.

- Bueno, no estás muy lejos de la realidad –Puso delante de mí una taza con café y una cucharita. Estaba tan embobado viéndola que ni siquiera noté cuando terminó de hervir el agua. Ella se sirvió una taza de té con dos cucharas de azúcar.

Se sentó a mi lado, en el banquito que quedaba libre. Apoyó su cabeza en la mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó la cucharita y comenzó a revolver su té, mientras observaba con gesto ausente el remolino que se formaba en el centro de la taza.

En un acto casi automático y sin meditación previa, tomé su barbilla y la hice mirarme.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Es que acaso mi presencia no es de tu agrado? –Traté de bromear un poco para relajar el ambiente.

- Es que… -Suspiró fuertemente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, continuó hablando- Terminé hace unos días con mi novio de año y medio.

- Oh –Quedé perplejo- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Me engaño durante un año con una supuesta "amiga mía" –Soltó la cucharita y, mientras decía las últimas dos palabras hizo la simulación de comillas con sus dedos- Y me enteré de ello porque su amante quedó embarazada. Me alegro de no haber perdido mi virginidad con él.

Esas palabras me impactaron. ¿Ella es virgen? Eso me alegró de sobremanera, y me dieron ganas de tener el maravilloso placer de ser quien se la quitara. Imágenes pervertidas volvieron a rondar por mi mente. ¡Ya basta, Edward! ¡Detén esos pensamientos antes de que le saltes encima!

En un acto totalmente inesperado de la chica que tenia frente a mí, tomó mi mano izquierda (que seguía en su barbilla), y la apoyó en su mejilla derecha, manteniendo su mano pegada junto a la mía. Cerró los ojos y suspiro suavemente, para luego sonreír con la tranquilidad plasmada en el rostro.

Disfruté del momento y de la sensación. Yo también cerré los ojos para poder sentir lo que me estaba ocurriendo de forma más intensa. No sabía que ocurría conmigo, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así con una mujer… Ni siquiera era un hombre que se enamorara con facilidad, pero ella tenía algo que hacía de esta situación diferente. La conocía hace menos de una hora y ya no quería volver a separarme de ella, de que estuviéramos juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus ojos, que me miraban con sumo interés. Separo su mano de la mía, que se mantuvo apoyada en su mejilla, para acariciar mi cabello con suavidad; cerré los ojos ante la sensación que me produjo el contacto y luego el movimiento de su mano. Bella era definitivamente única, y me producía cosas únicas en el mundo.

En un arrebato que antes me hubiera parecido una locura al conocer tan poco a una chica, pero que ahora me parecía de lo más normal, separé mi mano izquierda de la mejilla de Bella y la coloque a un lado de la cintura, al igual que la otra mano, y la obligué a ponerse de pie y acercarse más a mí. Aunque no debería decir "obligué", puesto que ella no opuso ninguna resistencia a mis actos.

Ella me miró desde arriba por un minuto, como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer… Y lo que decidió fue una sorpresa. Se sentó a horcadas sobre mí, dejando sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos. Su respiración, al igual que la mía, estaba entrecortada por los nervios.

Nos miramos fija e intensamente, como queriendo alargar el tiempo para que el momento, nuestro momento, durara más. Quería besarla, quería eliminar la escaza distancia que había entre nuestros labios… Y así lo hice.

Juro que si muriera en este momento, lo haría como el hombre más feliz en el universo conocido. La sensación que me produjo solamente el contacto con los labios de Bella fue lo mejor y, a la vez, lo más nuevo que he probado en este mundo. Eran mucho más suaves de lo que parecían cuando los miraba.

Pero si antes pensé que sus labios eran maravillosos, fueron mil veces mejor en cuanto comenzó a moverlos. Los movía de forma suave y pausada. Mientras me besaba, colocó sus manos (que antes estaban en mi cuello) sobre mi cabello, enredó sus dedos en él para acercarme más a ella. Yo moví mis manos, que seguían en sus caderas, hacia su cabeza, para hacer lo mismo que ella.

No me daba cuenta de cómo pasaban las cosas mientras la besaba… Lo noté porque no me di cuenta cuando las manos de Bella comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y las mías se posicionaron sobre sus pechos para masajearlos de forma febril.

Entonces, cuando estábamos en lo mejor de nuestra inusitada pasión, sonó un teléfono.

**¡No me maten por dejarlo hasta ahí! Eso es lo que mi perversa mente expulsa por mis dedos, yo también la odio por cortarme de esa forma, dejándolos ahí a los pobres xD ¿Qué creen ustedes que ocurra? ¿Quién creen que sea la persona que llama? Lo dejo a la imaginación de quien me lea.**

**De verdad lamento en el alma haberme demorado tanto en subir el segundo capítulo, pero pasaron muchas cosas seguidas: Comenzaron a explotarme en la universidad, me vino un resfriado fuerte y tuvieron que llevarse al hospital el PC en el que escribía por culpa de un virus… Por lo menos tenía la idea armada en mi cabeza. Eso sí, ya estoy mejor de mi resfriado y, aunque me siguen explotando en la universidad como si fuera una súper maquina, he logrado hacerme un tiempito para terminar y subirles este nuevo capítulo. Y fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capi -.-**

**¡Reviews! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios en el cap anterior, me animaron mucho más a seguir… Si escriben más, puede que la inspiración llegue más xD**

**Bye! **


	3. Interrupciones

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que muchas querrán matarme por demorarme en actualizar, pero la universidad demanda demasiado de mi tiempo… Les explicaré mejor abajo.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, esta vez será un POV Bella… Creo que lo dejaré en un capítulo Bella, un capítulo Edward, y así hasta el final xD**

**Ahora, y sin más demora, el capítulo :) Nos vemos abajo ^^**

Capítulo 3

¡Maldito teléfono inoportuno! Cuando Edward y yo sentimos sonar uno de esos tontos aparatos, me di cuenta de que era el de mi departamento… ¡Esa persona estaba muerta! No podía ser posible que un teléfono estuviera matando mi momento de pasión. Estaba sentada sobre Edward con su camisa a medio desabrochar y sus manos sobre mis pechos, y así me quería quedar, aunque afuera se estuviese acabando el mundo.

- Bella, tienes que ir a contestar el teléfono –Me dijo Edward con suavidad.

- No quiero hacerlo –Dije haciendo un puchero- Quiero quedarme donde estoy.

- Pero puede ser importante, querida –Me dijo él besando mi cuello. ¿Me dijo querida? Wow, eso es simplemente genial.

- Solamente si cuando corte continuaremos donde quedamos –Le dije mientras me paraba. En el momento que me levanté completamente, el teléfono dejó de sonar- Mejor así, no pierdo tiempo conversando con… -En ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar ¡Maldición! Edward se río suavemente, cosa que me encantó.

Caminé hacía la sala con mi sexi vecino detrás y, al llegar a la sala, me tiré en el sillón y contesté el aparato.

- ¿Diga? –Dije sin ánimo. Y es que con lo que había interrumpido ese pedazo de basura tecnológica, no podía estar de otra forma.

- ¡Bella! –Alice. Genial. El pequeño duendecillo había interrumpido el mejor momento de mi vida.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –Contesté con un humor de perros. Edward aguantó la risa y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo… Me sentí como si estuviera hecha de mantequilla.

- ¡Uy, que mal humor tenemos, cariño! –Rió alegremente- Solamente quería avisarte que hoy me quedaré a dormir en casa de Jasper.

- Aps… ¿Y qué hora es que me estás llamando para esto? –Le pregunté, confundida. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado con Edward en la cocina.

- Son las cinco y media de la tarde, Bella –Vaya… eso significa que conocía a Edward hace un poco más de dos horas, puesto que Alice se había ido a las tres y cuarto de la tarde, y estuve a poco de acostarme con él- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Qué? Por nada… Es que estuve dormida hasta unos pocos minutos antes de que llamaras.

- Ah, bueno –Dijo Alice, con un tono de voz que me dio a entender que no estaba muy convencida de mi patética excusa- En fin, ¿no te molesta que me quede con mi chico, cierto?

- No, para nada –Y sobre todo hoy no me molestaba- Disfruta mucho con tu hombre.

- ¡Gracias amiga! ¡Te amo! –Alice colgó el teléfono. Así que esta noche iba a estar sola en casa, probablemente sola con Edward.

Puse el aparato en su lugar, y me quedé en silencio para tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había estado a punto de tener sexo con Edward en la cocina, pero no lo hice porque sonó el teléfono. Al contestar noto que es Alice, quien me llama para decirme que pasaría la noche en casa de su novio… eso significaba que estaría sola en el departamento y, considerando lo que había sucedido en la cocina, dudaba mucho que Edward me fuera a dejar sola, cosa que no me molestaba en absoluto.

- Bueno… -Dijo Edward en un tono bastante sugerente, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento- ¿En qué estábamos antes de que llamaran? –En ese momento se acerco a mí y comenzó a dejar un camino de suaves y sexis besos desde mi oreja a mi cuello, deteniéndose en la base de éste último.

- Mmmmmmmm… -Suspiré pesadamente. Edward siguió depositando besos por todo mi cuello, mientras metía una mano por debajo de mi camiseta para apretar uno de mis pechos con suavidad. Gemí con fuerza, cosa que pareció excitar mucho más a Edward.

Estuvimos durante un tiempo indefinido besándonos y tocándonos en el sillón y, con cada segundo que pasaba, el ambiente se encendía mucho más. De pronto, Edward me quitó la camiseta y depositó un beso suave en el espacio que hay entre mis pechos.

- Eres hermosa –Suspiró contra mi piel.

- Tú no te quedas atrás –Reí de forma nerviosa.

En ese momento Edward saco mi pecho izquierdo del sostén y mordisqueó levemente mi pezón. Yo gemí de placer ante su acción, cosa que a él pareció encantarle porque volvió a hacerlo.

Los cosas siguieron así unos minutos, él chupando o mordiendo mis pezones… ¿Olvidé mencionarles que acaba de quitarme el sostén?

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo con mis pechos para sacarme los pantalones, dejándome solamente vestida con una pantaleta. Después de mirarme unos segundos y murmurar "que sexi", se quitó toda la ropa excepto su boxer… Dios, casi me vine al verlo con tan poca ropa. Era un boxer negro y apretado, en donde destacaba su miembro evidentemente excitado, el cual me invitaba a quitarle esa única prenda que mantenía puesta y aliviar de alguna manera esa presión que lo aquejaba.

Edward sonrió y volvió a besarme con mucha pasión. Tomó con sus manos el borde de mi pantaleta y comenzó a bajarla…

Tocaron la puerta, pero no de forma normal. La tocaron violentamente, como si quisieran tirarla antes de que fueran a abrirla.

- ¡Bella! ¡Ábreme! –Me congelé al escuchar esa voz. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir? - ¡Isabella! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! –Se quedo en silencio, tal vez esperando a que abriera. Sonaba algo desesperado.

- ¿Quién es? –Me susurro Edward, al ver lo perpleja que estaba.

- Es Mike, mi ex –Susurré apenas.

- ¡Que me abras! ¡Por favor, mi amor! ¡Necesito hablarte! –Me suplicó Mike por medio de la puerta.

Entonces, sin siquiera preocuparme de cubrir mi pecho, me paré del sillón y me detuve a unos cinco o seis pasos de la puerta.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y golpear mi puerta sabiendo lo que me hiciste? Y además… ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme "mi amor"? –Le grité a la puerta, furiosa, sin moverme de donde estaba.

- Pero Bells, déjame explicarte lo que pasó… ¡no es lo que crees!

- Oh, así que no es lo que creo –Dije irónicamente -¿Entonces no te acostaste con la perra de Jessica durante un año? ¿Acaso no la embarazaste?

- Sí lo hice –Dijo en un tono ¿apenado? -¡Pero abre la puerta para que podamos conversar!

- ¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso! ¿Es que no notas lo grave del asunto? ¡Duramos un año y medio, pero me engañaste con ella durante un año! –Me acerqué a la puerta, furiosa, y la golpeé con mi puño, haciéndola sonar fuertemente- ¡No fue una vez, no fue ni siquiera un momento de borrachera! ¡Fue tu amante prácticamente durante toda nuestra relación! ¡Y si ella no hubiera quedado embarazada, nadie lo hubiera notado! ¡Si ella no le hubiera contado a Angela no se habría sabido! ¡Y si Angela, una amiga de verdad, no hubiera tenido el valor de decirme, las cosas hubieran seguido igual!

- ¡Lo sé, Bella! ¡Y lamento mucho mi actuar! ¡Solamente quiero que me perdones!

- ¡Prefiero morirme antes de perdonarte! ¡Y vete de aquí, o si no llamaré a la policía!

Todo quedó en silencio. Miré por la mirilla de la puerta y no lo vi. Pensé en abrir la puerta, pero no lo hice porque tenía la sensación de que él solamente se había puesto fuera de mi campo de visión.

- Mike, sé que sigues ahí y que solamente saliste de mi campo de visión –Suspiré, y por alguna razón volteé a ver a Edward, a quien sorprendí mirándome el trasero con detenimiento. Aguante la risa que me vino y seguí hablando- Soy más inteligente que eso y lo sabes, no soy Jessica. De verdad no quiero volver a verte ni hablarte, y por lo que alguna vez sentí por ti, preferiría que te fueras dignamente y no arrastrado por un oficial.

- Pero te amo –Escuché decirle.

- Si realmente me amaras, no me hubieras engañado –En ese momento Edward se me acercó y me dio mi camiseta "por si tienes que abrir la puerta para asegurarte de que realmente se fue, me llevo el resto de nuestra ropa a la cocina", me susurró antes de besar suavemente mi hombro. Cuando él desapareció, me puse la prenda.

- Lo sé… Pero aunque sea difícil de creer, sí te amo y no quiero perderte.

- Deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de arruinarlo todo por propia voluntad. Y quiero que te vayas porque de verdad llamaré a la policía.

No dijo nada más. Pegué fuertemente mi oreja derecha a la puerta; sentí unos pasos alejándose, esperaba que en dirección al ascensor.

Abrí la puerta despacio, y al mirar hacia el ascensor, alcancé a ver a Mike con la cabeza agachada antes de que las puertas cerraran completamente. Volví a entrar a la casa, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina.

- ¿Ya sé fue? –Me preguntó Edward al verme entrar. Casi muero cuando vi que no se había vuelto a poner la ropa.

- Sí, ahora sí se fue –Le dije mientras caminaba hacia él. Me quité la camiseta, la tiré al piso y me senté a horcadas sobre él.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… tienes un hermoso trasero –Dijo antes de besarme en los labios. Froté mi sexo contra el suyo, y me sentí sumamente satisfecha al escucharlo gemir desesperado.

Decidí que no podiamos seguir así, porque definitivamente no quería que mi primera vez fuera en una cocina. Y parecio que él leyó mi mente, porque me tomó en brazos y, con asombrosa agilidad, se dirigio sin tropezar hacía donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta de la mía (que tenía colgado un letrero en la puerta que la identificaba), me soltó dentro y cerró la puerta tras él.

**¡No me odien! Aunque deberían hacerlo, me demoré más de un mes en actualizar u.u y para peor dejé el capítulo en la mejor parte… pero no se preocupen, que en el proximo por fin pasara lo que todas esperan desde el primer momento xD en mi defensa en contra de la demora, debo decir que la universidad me exprime al maximo de mis capacidades, haciendo que me abandonara la inspiración y el tiempo para escribir.**

**¡Las quiero a todas! A las pocas que me dejan un review, a las que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos e incluso a todas quienes la leen aunque no dejen ningun comentario :) el solamente ver cuanta gente me ha leido me alegra el día.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente ^^**

**Bye!**


	4. Fusionandonos

**¡Y nuevamente hola, mis amigas! :) Lo siento, me he demorado demasiado… ¡Pero la universidad me consume! Y otras cosas… Abajo les cuento.**

Capítulo cuatro

- ¿Cómo supiste llegar a donde están las habitaciones? –Me preguntó Bella antes de acercarse a mí y besarme de forma bastante dulce en comparación a como nos estábamos besando antes… Bueno, supongo que ella quería alargar un poco más el momento.

- Tonta Bella –Le dije con una sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño y yo reí por su expresión, logrando que ella también riera- Recuerda que vivo en el departamento de al lado, así que asumí que los departamentos serían iguales.

- Es cierto –Dijo ella, y pareció dudar unos segundos sobre algo mientras acariciaba mi pecho desnudo de forma distraída- ¿No crees que hemos ido un poco rápido?

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Bueno, nos conocemos hace, como mucho, tres o cuatro horas –Me miró detenidamente a los ojos y, por alguna razón, ese gesto la hizo más atractiva para mí.

- Tienes razón –La separé un poco de mi cuerpo, ya que aún la tenía pegada contra mí, para poder ver su cuerpo completo… y vestido solamente con una pantaleta- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Dijo sorprendida, casi en un chillido.

- Pero Bella –Reí suavemente en consecuencia a su reacción- Tú eres la que acaba de decir que hemos ido rápido.

- Lo sé, pero…

- ¿Pero qué cosa? –Le pregunté, evidentemente confundido. Bella me decía que íbamos demasiado rápido pero, por el tono que había imprimido en su voz cuando le dije que si quería detenerse, me hacía pensar que sí deseaba seguir.

- No podemos… simplemente... –Dijo, dudosa, para luego quedarse callada.

- ¿Simplemente que cosa, Bella?

- Sé que sonará como si fuera una mujer fácil, pero… –Tomó aire para continuar- ¿No podemos, simplemente, hacerlo y después conocernos mejor?

Me quedé sin palabras. Luego de unos segundos de perplejidad, me largué a reír.

- ¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso! –Me reclamó, molesta. Me dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho con sus manos cerradas en puños, mientras yo seguía riendo. Dejó de golpearme de pronto y se fue a tirar en la cama, boca abajo.

Me sorprendió que Bella se tirara de esa forma a la cama. Más que por lo que había pasado antes de que lo hiciera, me sorprendí por la posición en la que quedó… Mi miembro, que se había calmado un poco, volvió a endurecer. "¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Ponte encima de ella! ¿Qué estás esperando?", me dijo una vocecita en el fondo de mi mente, "¡Pero te estarías aprovechando de ella!", dijo otra vocecita, que tenía algo más de moral que la primera. Antes de pensar otra estupidez más, me acerqué con rapidez a la cama y me puse sobre ella, apoyándome en mis brazos para no cargarle todo mi peso, pero asegurándome de apoyar mi muy ansiosa virilidad en su trasero.

- ¿Qu-ué estás haciendo? –Dijo sorprendida por mi acción.

- Oh, nada mi Bella… –Le dije sensualmente- Solamente estoy haciendo lo que sé que deseas.

Giró su cabeza para tratar de decirme algo pero, en el momento en que abrió la boca para hablar, besé sus labios con fiereza y deseo en grandes cantidades, y puse con algo más de fuerza mi erección en su trasero. Ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba hacerla mía de todas las formas posibles y existentes en el mundo.

Ella gimió desesperada por lo que hice y, por la manera en la cual respondió a mi beso, también muy deseosa. Dejé de besarla, y me separé un poco de Bella.

- Gírate… Quiero tenerte frente a mí, quiero ver tus ojos mientras hago el amor–Le dije con voz ronca.

Bella me hizo caso y, cuando se dio completamente la vuelta, volvió a besarme, con mucha más pasión que antes, si es que eso era posible. Me dejé caer sobre ella, para así tener un contacto más completo con su cuerpo.

Entonces, uso sus manos para alejarme de ella.

- Termina de desnudarme –Dijo susurrando, pero con mucha determinación.

- ¿Estás realmente segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿De verdad quieres perder la virginidad con alguien a quien conoces hace un par de horas? –Le dije en un susurro mientras empezaba a bajar con suavidad la única prenda que tenía puesta.

- Claro que sí –Me contestó ella con tono decido- Si no lo estuviera, jamás hubiéramos llegado tan lejos.

- Te creo –Suspiré suavemente.

Terminé de quitarle su pantaleta. El verla completamente desnuda, solamente para mí, sabiendo que era el primer hombre (y esperaba que el único) que tendría el placer de hacer el amor con ella. Bella siempre sería mia después de esto porque, aunque nuestra historia no llegara a buen puerto (cosa que, por alguna razón, creía imposible que fuera así), yo sería el primero para ella.

Me quité el boxer, quedando completamente desnudo. Bella miró mi miembro y se mordió el labio inferior, acto que solamente pudo acrecentar, si era posible, mi exitación y mi deseo por enterrarme en ella.

Ya no podía esperar más. No podía alargar más el momento, porque lo que había ocurrido por la llamada de la compañera de departamento de Bella y por la visita de su ex-novio. Quería entrar, hundirme suavemente en ella.

- Hazlo, Edward –Dijo mi Bella con voz ronca- Hazlo ya, no puedo ni quiero seguir esperando.

- Te va a doler –Le advertí mientras me posicionaba en su entrada.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que tú vas a cuidarme –Dijo en un ronco susurro.

Animado por sus palabras, comencé a entrar lentamente en ella. Entré increíblemente lento para lo deseoso que estaba, pero quería hacerlo especial de alguna forma.

De pronto, me topé con su barrera. La miré a los ojos y ella me devolvió una mirada con la determinación grabada a fuego en ella. Pero aún así dudé y no quise moverme.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó.

- Es que tengo miedo de dañarte.

- Pero es algo inevitable, y lo sabes.

- Sí, pero…

- ¡Sí pero nada! ¡No sigas jugando conmigo!

Quedé tan sorprendido por su reacción, que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue penetrarla completamente. Me paralicé en el instante que vi un dejo de dolor atravesar su rostro.

Sabía que la única solución a su dolor era moverme. Comencé a hacerlo, primeramente con lentitud para que se acostumbrara, pero… cuando vi cambiar su expresión de dolor por una de placer, no pude evitar el aumentar de forma drástica el ritmo de mis acciones: de un movimiento suave a uno casi salvaje.

Reconozco que esta no era mi primera vez, pero lo que sentia al hacerlo con Bella era indescriptible. No se comparaba de ninguna forma a mis experiencias anteriores… Todo era tan nuevo.

- Ed... ward… -Dijo Bella entrecortadamente- No… aguanto… más… -Sonreí.

- Yo… tampoco… -Le dije entre embestidas. Me detuve unos segundos para relajarme y poderle hablar con tranquilidad- Vente conmigo, princesa.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto una mujer. Venirme con ella fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo… ¿Es que acaso Bella es una bruja? ¿Es que acaso ha lanzado un hechizo a mi corazón, dominándolo por completo?

Me salí de ella, y la miré a los ojos. Tenía una mirada feliz y brillante… Y eso me gustó. Con esa imagen en mi mente al cerrar mis ojos, abrazado a ella, finalmente me dormí después de vivir el mejor momento de mi vida.

**¡Lo siento! Sé que quieren matarme, y no las culpo u.u pero la universidad consume demasiado tiempo. Además, se tomaron mi universidad por dos semanas y la liberaron hace una, por no mencionar que pase las dos semanas "libres" haciendo miles de trabajos que mantenía acumulados -.-U**

**Creo que el próximo capítulo será el último… Disculpen lo poco, pero es mi primera experiencia :P eso sí, ya estoy pensando en una nueva historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que el final les guste.**

**Bye!**


	5. Epilogo

Capítulo cinco, epilogo

No puedo creer la velocidad con la que pasa el tiempo. Ya son poco más de dos años desde aquel día en el cual conocí a mi amado Edward… Ese día pasaron cosas que jamás pensé que me llegarían a ocurrir, puesto que nunca me creí capaz de avanzar tan rápido con un hombre (y vaya que fue rápido). Pero pasaron muchas cosas durante estos años, tanto buenas como increíbles.

Finalmente, el hijo que Jessica esperaba no era de Mike, sino que de Tyler, el mejor amigo de mi ex. En ese momento él volvió a buscarme, pensando que volvería a nuestra relación, pero lo único que gano fue una buena paliza por parte de Edward, ya que Mike tuvo la genial idea de llamarme "perra", cuando se enteró de que estaba con otro hombre. "Por lo menos, ella no te fue infiel", le dijo Edward cuando logramos separarlo de ese pobre hombre, que terminó en el hospital algo lesionado, pero por lo menos no hizo ninguna denuncia, probablemente pensando que ese era su castigo por lo que me había hecho.

Rosalie, que sigue tan bella como siempre, apareció dos semanas después de mi encuentro con Edward, por el departamento que compartía con Alice para decirnos que ella y Emmett (que está igual de grandote e inocente, pero a la vez burlesco) se habían fugado a Las Vegas para casarse y que tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Dio a luz a una bella niña, a la cual llamaron Charlotte.

Alice y Jasper se casaron un año después de que conociera a Edward. De hecho, ese mismo día en el cual llamó para avisar que se quedaba con su novio, éste le pidió matrimonio. Aun Alice no queda embarazada pero, conociéndolos, no deben perder tiempo intentando hacer llegar a su ansiado pequeño o pequeña.

Edward me contó, en meses posteriores al inicio de nuestra relación, el motivo por el cual había tocado específicamente a mi puerta y no a otra (cosa que, la verdad, luego de conocerlo poco y nada me había importado): conocía a Jasper desde que eran adolescentes, y este le había comunicado que el departamento que se encontraba al lado del nuestro se encontraba en venta, además de decirle donde vivíamos. También conocía a Alice, y esperaba encontrarse con ella porque suponía que vivía sola… No me quejo de que se haya encontrado conmigo.

Alice se fue a vivir con Jasper dos días después de la propuesta. Yo me quedé una semana más en el departamento, que fue el tiempo que demoró cambiar mis cosas donde Edward y que mi amiga se llevara las suyas.

De pronto, el sonido del teléfono me devolvió al tiempo actual. Así que fui a contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Amiga! – Grito Alice fuertemente, haciendo que alejara la bocina de mi oído - ¡Tengo una buena noticia para contarte!

- Si dejas de gritar, y me salvas de la sordera, te escucharía más feliz – Le dije a Alice, luego de que terminó de decir eso y pude volver a ponerme el teléfono junto al oído.

- Sí, sí, como digas Bella... – La sentí tomar aire, especialmente para soltarme el motivo por el cual llamaba - ¡Estoy embarazada!

- ¡Wow Alice, eso es estupendo! ¡Felicidades! – Me sentía muy feliz por mi amiga, por fin tenía lo que tanto había ansiado.

- ¡! –Chilló mi amiga. Tuve que alejar la bocina del teléfono de mi oreja - ¿Y cuando me darás sobrinos?

- ¿Qué?

- Me refiero a que cuando tendrán hijos, o se casarán… Lo que ocurra primero.

- Aún no, Alice – Le dije a mi amiga –Queremos esperar un poco más.

- ¡Pero sí ya han pasado dos años! Además, tú y Edward tienen un buen trabajo.

Lo que Alice decía era cierto. Edward era abogado en la firma de su padre, Carlisle. Era una firma muy reconocida en la región, sobre todo por su eficiencia. Mientras que yo era profesora de literatura en uno de los mejores colegios de la zona. Ambos ganábamos bien en nuestros respectivos trabajos, así que monetariamente estábamos capacitados para tener una familia. Otra cosa era sí, como personas, nos encontrábamos en optimas condiciones para tener y criar a un hijo.

- No lo sé Alice – Le dije suspirando a mi amiga- No sé si estoy preparada como mujer para tener y criar a un niño.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes dos están más que preparados para ello!

- Pero no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

- ¡Ay, Dios! Que testaruda eres – Dijo Alice, riendo- En fin, tengo que colgarte. Jasper me espera para salir… ¡Adios, Bella! – Y cortó el teléfono.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos en lo que Alice me había dicho. En realidad, me sentía preparada para tener un bebé, y también para casarme, pero… ¿Y si Edward no quería? A pesar del amor que nos teníamos, tenía miedo de que fuera a recibir un no por respuesta si llegaba a plantear mis dudas.

Entonces, escuché los inconfundibles pasos de Edward por el pasillo que hay antes de la puerta. Me puse de pie rápidamente y antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta o usar sus llaves (lo que fuera a hacer), le abrí.

- Hola, mi amor –Se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente en los labios- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, mi vida – Lo abracé para luego besar su cuello -¿Tuviste un buen día?

- Gracias al cielo, sí –Me sonrío- Y por lo que veo tú también.

- Wow, ¿tanto se me nota que estoy feliz?

- Por supuesto, pero me gustaría saber la razón de tu felicidad.

- Es que… - Tomé un poco de aire para contestar- ¡Alice me llamó hace poco y me dijo que está embarazada!

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Se alegró Edward- Estoy muy feliz por ellos dos, pero eso me lleva a hacerte otra pregunta, querida Bella.

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Cuándo será nuestro turno? ¿Cuándo nos casaremos, o cuando tendremos hijos?

Me sorprendí. Siempre había pensado que Edward no pensaba en eso, que tal vez quería dejarlo para más adelante puesto que, antes de esta ocasión, jamás habíamos hablado de matrimonio o bebés propios.

- ¿En serio? –Tragué un poco de saliva- ¿De verdad quieres eso?

- Mientras sea contigo, siempre –Se acercó a mí y me besó con dulzura.

Ese beso que comenzó dulce y cariñoso, pronto se volvió un beso de desenfreno y pasión. Y él, sin dejar de besarme, me tomó del trasero, haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura y, sujetándome fuerte en todo momento, me llevó hasta la habitación. La verdad, no hubiera notado que me llevaba hasta ese lugar, si no hubiera sido porque sentí que abría con dificultad una puerta y luego me dejaba sobre una superficie blanda que reconocí como el lecho que compartíamos cuando pude mirar a otro lado… Aunque pronto volví a concentrar mi atención en mi novio, puesto que se había comenzado a desabotonar la camisa.

Me incorporé velozmente y, cuando le quedaban aún dos botones por abrir, lo tomé de la camisa y lo tiré hacía mí, haciendo que me cayera encima. Ahí, volvió a besarme apasionadamente, mientras terminaba de abrir su camisa y se la quitaba; tiró la camisa a un lado y puso sus manos sobre mis pechos, apretándolos y masajeándolos por sobre la ropa, haciéndome gemir. Me quitó la polera y el sostén, y luego volvió a tocarme.

Pasados unos minutos, Edward se separó de mí para buscar un condón en la mesita que está a su lado de la cama. Solamente en ese momento, me di cuenta de que ya estábamos completamente desnudos. Se puso el condón, me besó y, a continuación, entró en mí lentamente.

Comenzamos un suave vaivén, que luego se convirtió prácticamente en un baile desesperado. La pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro no tenía límites cuando se trataba de hacer el amor.

Luego de terminar, y de que él se limpiara, nos quedamos desnudos sobre la cama, fuertemente abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas, mirando al techo.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que no iba a querer tener hijos contigo? –Me preguntó Edward, pasado un rato.

- Creía que desearías, igual que yo, estar mejor preparado como persona.

- ¿Crees que no estás preparada como mujer para tener hijos?

- Más que para tenerlos, criarlos.

- Yo creo que estamos listos para ello.

Giré mi cabeza hacia su rostro para mirarlo, y él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿En serio lo crees? –Le pregunté, algo sorprendida.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, primero –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Tenemos buenos trabajos.

- Eso lo sé, pero sabes que el dinero no es problema.

- Segundo, querida mía –Me dijo Edward, acariciando una de mis mejillas- Nadie nace siendo un buen padre, eso se logra con práctica –Hizo una pausa- O sea, con un hijo.

Cerré los ojos, y pensé en las palabras de mi novio. Tenía razón, nadie nace sabiendo como criar un hijo y no éramos la excepción a la regla.

- Creo entonces que tendremos un hijo –Le dije a mi novio.

- ¿En serio? –Me preguntó, y asentí. Entonces agregó pícaramente- ¿Y podemos empezar a practicar ahora?

Le respondí con un acalorado beso. Él me respondió de la misma forma, y volvimos a hacer el amor varias veces más, sin protección… Porque con un par de palabras nos habíamos convencido de que estábamos listos para formar una vida juntos. Y así sería siempre.

**Por fin, he aquí el final. Sé que deben odiarme, pero la universidad y mi vida no me deja mucho tiempo para pensar en otras cosas xD además, me costó un mundo hacerme el ánimo y la inspiración para terminarlo, aunque me faltaba la mitad jajajaja en fin, gracias por seguir mi historia y leerla, aunque no siempre dejen reviews. Las quiero.**


End file.
